Guys, Girls and Gyms
by One-wheel-wonder
Summary: Nathan and Lily are beginning a journey in the Johto region. With friends, rivals, and crushes, can they take the drama? Rated for language and maybe lip locking.   Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic. Yay! This is an OC story. The submission form and example is at the bottom. I hope to see some great Ocs!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I'd be swimming in cash. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M SWIMMING IN CASH, PEOPLE?**

_"Beep, beep, beep"._ My Snorlax alarm clock starts to beep. I hit the snooze button and rolled over to get comfortable again. "Wake up before my hammer does it for you!", came a voice from the top bunk of the bed. Ah, the usual morning awakening from my hot-headed twin. I sat up and checked the alarm clock. "5 A.M.? ARE YOU CRAZY?", I yelled to my sister. "Chill out, bro.", she said smugly. "Our journey starts today, remember?". Oh my Arceus. I almost forgot!

I threw on my green New Bark Bayleef football jersey, some navy blue jeans, and white sneakers. I went into the bathroom to try to get my shaggy dark brown hair to smooth out. After a couple of minutes, I gave up and ran to find my silver and black backpack. " Dang it, where did I put it?", I murmured to myself as I franticly searched through the closet. I opened the freezer door and there it was. "Pfft, just like my Psyduck head brother.", my sister joked as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing a light green polo shirt with a knee length white skirt. Her white running shoes had not a single splatter of mud, unlike mine, which were practically brown. Her straight blonde hair reached her waist and was combed out neatly. She had a burlap messenger bag hanging from her right shoulder.

"Lily, why do you always pick on me?", I shrieked. She chuckled. "Grow up, Nathan. I'm older and therefore superior to you". "You were born only two minutes before me!", I shot back. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes with my caramel brown ones. I turned up my nose and tried to walk away. Then, a little friend called Mr. Wall taught me a lesson about watching where I was going. I bumped into the wall and fell to the ground. Lily was laughing her head off. I glared daggers at her before strutting out the door. "Wait for me!", Lily called, stumbling out the door after me.

**Yet another author's note: Sorry it's short. I am accepting Original Characters for this story. The form for you is below. The examples using my OCs are at the bottom. I will accept forms via review or PM. Enjoy!**

***= optional**

**Name: (put your Oc's first and last name)**

**Nickname(s): (is Nesserenosia called Nessi? You tell me!)**

**Age: (Between 14 and 20, please)**

**Hometown: ( Where do they live? The story takes place in Johto, btw)**

**Personality: (what is he/she like?)**

**History:(no orphans or abused children. Sob stories don't effect me and will be rejected.)**

**How they meet Nathan and Lily: (you can make their entrance funny. I LOVE humor!)**

**Occupation: (Breeder, Coordinator, Trainer, Fast food guy, etc.)**

**Repetant: (do you want them to appear again? yes or no)**

**Appearence:(Hair, eyes, skin tone, body type, hair style and color, etc.)**

**Clothes: (what do they wear? If they are a Coordinator or has a uniform, include that, too.)**

***Accesories:(Hat, bag, jewelry, etc.)**

***Crush: (do they like Nathen or Lily? If you want a different OC to be their crush, put a personality for their desired crush.)**

***Do they admit their love to their crush?: (Yes or no. If yes, then how?)**

**Role in the story: (Rival, Traveling partner, Evil dude, etc.)**

**Pokemon: ( maximum 6 pokemon. No superpower teams[Flygon, Tyranitar, Lucario], NO LEGENDARY POKEMON WHATSOEVER, no Lucario or Flygon. Just put their species, nickname, gender and personality. I will just use random moves for your team. Limit one shiny. Put if you want it to evolve or not)**

**Opinion on Lily:**

**Opinion on Nathan:**

**Fears:(Don't say that they're fearless. NO CHUCK NORRISES HERE!)**

**Here are my examples:**

**Name: Nathanial Banks**

**Nickname: Nathan**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: New Bark Town**

**Personality: Nathan is a funny and lovable guy. He does have quirks, though. He tends to forget where he's going and what he's doing at times. He can be whiny and stubborn. He also dosen't get sarcasm and can't take a hint. He is brave and gallant and will protect his friends.**

**History: Was born and raised in New Bark Town with his twin sister and older brother Archie. When the twins were two and Archie was 10, their parents went to work in Professer Birch's lab in Hoenn. Archie decided to postpone his journey to take care of Nathan and Lily. He postponed their journey until the twins' 16th birthday.**

**Occupation: Coordinator. Boo yah!**

**Appearence: No need to repeat this**

**Clothes: Since I mentioned this earlier, I'll tell you his contest clothes. He wears an aqua blue tuxedo jacket and pants, a white dress shirt under the jacket, and a matching blue bowtie. He gels back his hair for this.**

**Accesories: he has a secret one**

**Crush: One of the submitted female OCs**

**Will he tell them: Maybe...**

**Role in the story: Hero**

**Opinion on Lily: He thinks that she's annoying, short tempered and stubborn, but he loves his sister.**

**Fear(s): Wurmple(long backstory, will be told later)**

**Now Lily:**

**Name: Lillian Banks**

**Nickname: Lily**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: New Bark Town**

**Personality: Lily is sweet and playful most of the time, but has a fiery temper and will get violent. She loves to play instead of work, which makes traveling with her quite a challenge.**

**History: Same as her brother's.**

**Occupation: Trainer**

**Appearence: said and done**

**Clothing: No need to repeat that**

**Accesories: Has a secret one**

**Crush: One of the submitted male OCs**

**Will she tell them?: Yes, eventually**

**Role in story: Heroine**

**Opinion on Nathan: He is her annoying, dirty, dumb brother that she loves very much.**

**Fear(s): Ekans, Arbok and Seviper.**

**Reviews would be nice, thanks!**

**-Wheely**


	2. Author's Note

Sorry! I can't post the next chapter yet because I NEED MORE OCs! Most of the Ocs submitted have been accepted, but I do need more. I need:

3 more coordinators

2 more rivals for Lily

A couple of random one time trainers that they battle but never see again

At least one lovestruck stalker for Lily or Nathan

Team Rocket Grunts

Breeders

Pokemon Stylists

At least 3 kids under the age of 10

I will PM you if I accept your OC. You can submit a maximum of 2 OCs. I will write the next chapter when I get enough. IDEAS ARE ALSO APPRECIATED. 


End file.
